Drowning
by Rianne Pond
Summary: I went downstairs in Peeta's t-shirt and found a note on my counter.  I unfolded it and inside there was a sketch of my lake in the forest.  In the bottom corner it was signed "P. D. M".  I'd recognize that scrawl anywhere.


**Drowning**

I woke to an empty house. Mother had long moved out to open her apothecary shop, but I still hadn't grown used to it. Buttercup roamed the house but he must have been out because it was irrevocably silent. Sometimes Peeta spent the night when I had nightmares, but this morning I was alone and for the first time I felt it. There was no Prim, no Gale and no father. Slowly everyone I loved slipped from my grasp and now look at me, living alone with the only animal I've ever truly hated.

I went downstairs in Peeta's t-shirt and expected to make myself a meager breakfast only to find parcel of breakfast and a note on my counter. I unfolded it and inside there was a sketch of my lake in the forest. In the bottom corner it was signed "P. D. M." I would recognize his scrawl anywhere. He had just filled my lonely day. I ran upstairs and threw on my bathing suit and hunting clothes. When walking across town I found Buttercup sniffing about the ruins of our home. I tried not to look at him or the rubble. District 12 was awful at cleaning things, even after the rebellion the place still looked like a battleground. I slid under the fence and sprinted to the lake where Peeta was laying shirtless tanning. I dropped my bag and stealthily pounced on him.

He jumped in surprise flashing his eyes open. He smiled looking up at me. He was so lucky that there weren't many predators in this area of the woods. I took off my jacket and rolled next to him, fitting perfectly by his side. I wrapped an arm around him as we soaked up the sun. He hadn't said anything and I didn't want to be the first to break this peaceful silence. We lied tangled up in each other for a long time until Peeta sat up and stretched.

"I brought lunch," he stated knowing all too well that I would not eat properly if it weren't for him. I sat up and helped him unpack the gourmet lunch.

"Thank you for this," I breathed quietly. He put a finger on my chin and made me look at him.

"Anything for you. You know that? Anything…" I blushed a furious crimson as he chuckled to himself. I nervously chewed on a piece of bread as he gave me that look of adoration. He always seemed to smile when I was around him. I felt bad for not smiling back, but he played it as a sport trying to get me to grin back. He was the only person remotely good at this sport.

"Katniss-" he began sounding very gruff, the voice he used when saying something important.

"I-I'm going to get us blackberries!" I announced unexpectedly and very loudly, causing the mocking jay nearby to leave its nest. He made an awkward chuckle, the one made when one interrupts you. I stood up and sprinted off in my bare feet. It wasn't long until I found a bush. I fell on my knees and cradled my head. What was I doing running away from the man I love? I had already admitted it to the world, why couldn't I admit it to myself? I gathered the berries in my pocket and looked down at my stained hands. I had a violent flashback to Rue's death before calming myself. When I came back to our picnic, Peeta had abandoned our romantic lunch to get into the lake.

Peeta got into the lake.

"Peeta!" I screeched jumping into the lake wearing my bathing suit top, shorts and hiking boots. I found his muscular body under the water easily and pulled him to the surface using my adrenaline rush to lift his fit body. Once I swam him to the edge, I wiped his wet hair from his face and noticed he was laughing, hysterically laughing. I bit my lip and shook my head. I had the strong urge to slap him.

"You were drowning!" I exclaimed.

"I was looking at the katniss," he replied.

"You can't swim!"

"Oh, no?" he said, pushing me aside and diving into the lake. I watched him submerge himself underwater and quickly followed after. By no means was I an avid swimmer but I kept up, chasing after him and finding him yet again underwater. I opened my eyes and wrapped myself around him. He smiled and held me close, almost laughing before realizing he would choke on the water. I squinted at him through the water and the bubbles escaped my lips. He dug into his pocket after moving my leg away from his waist and pulled out a small box. I looked at him with amazement. He couldn't be.

"Katniss," he mouthed, the water flooding around in tiny sparkling bubbles. He opened the box and just as I was getting lightheaded from lack of oxygen, he slid it onto my finger. I feverishly nodded my head and began to cry. My tears floated off into the lake as he swam to the surface with me. I was still weeping onto his wet, muscular shoulder when he pulled me to the edge of the water.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Mellark?" he whispered into my ear while running his fingers through my hair.

"Will you keep surprising me?"

"Always."


End file.
